


hello again (a supernatural one-shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, First Kiss, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by the scene in Wandavision, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Out of Character, Slightly - Freeform, and last :), but sadder, its a rewrite of the confession scene though, its necessary, not really - Freeform, so don'texpect happiness besties <3, well you'll see, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: dean and cas have said goodbye one too many times. but they've always said hello again, after the fact.but this goodbye may end up being their last.(inspired by the scene from episode 9 of WANDAVISION)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	hello again (a supernatural one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to 'i bet on losing dogs' by mitski on repeat while writing so do with that what you will

Dean was finally able to breathe again, watching Castiel as he painted the sigil on the wall in his blood.

It wasn't much of a respite, but at that point, given how dire things had become, he was going to take what he could. With everything that happened now, just one second to stop was something of a luxury. It was in that quiet moment, Dean and Cas’ shared breaths echoing off the walls of the dungeon, that everything caught up to Dean.

Their friends disappearing, vanishing into dust, it wasn’t Billie, or a product of her wanting to be God. It was Chuck, it had been Chuck all along. And now they were about to lose everything.

Jack. He had said he wasn’t family, just like that. All because he was willing to do anything to have Chuck dead.

Sam. He pointed a gun at him,  _ his brother _ , just to get him out of the way, because that’s who he was. Someone who was willing to spill any and all blood to win. 

And Cas. God, Cas.

He had come with him to confront Billie on a fools’ errand, without hesitation. Dean knew he had a short life span, and he knew this fight would most probably kill him. But in his mind, he just knew one thing:  _ Cas deserved to live. _ He never stopped believing that, whatever happened. And now here he was, trapped with Dean, the last thing holding him here.

Billie knew that. So Dean also knew that Billie would kill Cas first and make him watch, because that would also be the moment Dean Winchester died. 

“She’s gonna get through that door, isn’t she?” Dean choked out, as he heard Billie start to break down the sigil, banging on the door. He had walked around to the chair, and he looked up, facing Cas for the first time.

Cas looked up at Dean, feeling a weight on his chest that had grown all too familiar over the years. He was numbly aware of the way the sigil glowed, bits of it breaking off. He couldn’t lie to Dean anymore, not at the end. “Yeah,” he said quietly, seeing Dean’s eyes dim slightly.

“And she’s gonna kill you,” Dean said, feeling his voice catch at the thought, of a dim memory of eyes lighting up and an angel blade sticking out of Cas’ chest on a beach. “And then she’s gonna kill me.”

He didn't need to look up to see Cas’ face fall, to see the truth he wanted to shield so desperately from Dean. “I’m sorry, Cas,” he whispered, looking down, gulping as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

Cas looked up at Dean, and he looked broken, defeated. But Cas had never seen anything more beautiful, anyone more beautiful. And it was in that quiet moment that he had a realisation. A realisation that would change everything.

“There is something,” Cas said slowly, catching Dean’s attention. “Something that scares her.”

Cas turned to face Dean, eyes suddenly alive with growing realisation. “When Jack was dying,” he started, knowing that the next words were not going to be received well. “I, I made a deal. With the Empty.”

“You what?!” Dean said quickly, eyes going wide. 

“The, the price was my life,” Cas continued, feeling unable to stop. “When I experienced a moment of true happiness, the Empty would be summoned, and it would take me forever.”

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean said, walking up to Cas. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

“There never was any time Dean,” Cas said sadly, the smile never leaving his face as he took a step closer. “There was always some other threat.”

Dean was about to argue, to combat against this. But just then, the realisation dawned on him, of why Cas was saying all this. Of why it was  _ now _ . “You’re doing it now, aren’t you?” Dean said quietly. “This is it.”

Cas just smiled, eyes filling up with tears as he nodded. Dean sighed, looking away, feeling himself choke up. 

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas said, his smile wavering as he looked down, suddenly nervous. “You know there’s no way either of us are walking out alive if I don’t do this.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, stepping closer to Cas. He was just an arm’s length away now, the both of them standing at the centre of the dungeon as the door pounded behind them. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked quietly, looking at Dean quizzically.

Dean just flashed a small smile, shrugging. “I guess I just wanted to see you clearly, if this is the end.”

Cas simply tilted his head, eyes pained as he stared at Dean. “Dean, I,” Cas said slowly, gulping nervously. “There’s some things I need to say, to tell you, before this all falls down around us.”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, hanging onto his every word like it was the first he had ever heard. At some point, his hands had found Cas’, fingers intertwined together, as he spoke. “Say it, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas said softly, a sad smile on his face. “Needless to say, I’m not the angel who walked through those barn doors, an agent of Heaven who only followed orders. I fell, in every way imaginable. And with it, came pain, and sadness, and anger. I was lost more than once, and for the longest time, I didn’t know whether I belonged.” Cas took a deep breath, looking Dean in the eye as his hands travelled up, cupping Dean’s cheeks gently. “But the one thing I know for certain, that changed me, that changed everything, was my love. My love for you, Dean. That’s the only real thing I have ever known.” He laughed brokenly, looking away as the tears filled up in Dean’s eyes, both their breaths hitching. “Who I am, what I am, it’s made of the love I have for you. A man who has more kindness and love in his soul than any I have ever seen. Who cares so much, who is selfless, and who is the best person I will ever know.” Cas sighed, looking back at Dean. “I’m sorry I never told you before this, Dean. But saying it is enough for me now. I love you, Dean. That’s all.”

“Gee Cas, you really know how to woo a guy,” Dean joked quietly, letting out a watery laugh. He reached up to cover Cas’ hands with his, turning his head slightly to let his lips rest against his palm. “You should’ve said something Cas,” he whispered, his voice choked up and muffled. “We could've had more time together.”

“Dean, I wouldn’t trade a minute of the time we shared together,” Cas said sincerely, eyes filled with love. “Not for the world.”

Dean kept a hold of Cas’ hand, looking back at him as the tears started to fall. “Cas, I’ve been many things in my life,” he started, gulping. “The Michael Sword, a Knight of Hell, Daddy’s blunt instrument, wearer of the Mark. None of those were by choice. But, trusting you, and being your best friend?” Dean said firmly, looking Cas in the eye with a fire that was igniting. “That’s one of the few choices in my life that I would stand by till I die. And loving you? One of the best things I’ve ever done,” he said quietly, stepping closer to Cas.

Cas, in turn, stared up at him wide-eyed. “You, you what?” he whispered. Dean just smiled, the world and everything that had happened and was happening, melting away.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean whispered, and that was all the confirmation Cas needed before pulling Dean’s face close,pressing his lips against his.

And it was everything they had dreamt of. It felt like the beginning of the universe, 12 years of repressed emotions finally breaking forth, as Dean leaned down, grabbing Cas’ waist, holding him up. Cas let one of his hands curl up in Dean’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer. It could have lasted for an eternity.

But it couldn’t.

Death knocking at their door had only grown louder, but what pulled them apart was the sickening squelch from the wall of the dungeon. Dean pulled away first,head whipping around as he stared at the wall. Cas could only look over his shoulder, weakly keeping hold of Dean’s face as they both saw reality fall away into nothingness, as the Empty poured in. 

They were out of time. 

Dean turned around to look at Cas, eyes wild with worry, the panic finally setting in. Cas’ eyes reflected his own. He had finally gotten everything he wanted, and he was about to lose it all in moments. 

“We have said goodbye before,” Cas said in quick, short breaths, cupping Dean’s face like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. “So, it should stand to reason-”

“We will say hello again,” Dean said firmly, holding Cas’ face similarly, no longer controlling the tears. “We have to.”

Just then, there was a deafening bang as the door shattered, Billie walking in. Dean’s eyes briefly looked away, glancing as Death literally stalked closer. But he couldn’t care. He didn’t care. 

Cas closed his eyes, Dean mirroring him, as they rested their foreheads against each other, simply existing together one last time. But Cas felt it. He felt the Empty and its black tendrils reaching out to claim Billie, and he knew they were coming to take him away forever. So he opened his eyes, and leaned away, Dean’s eyes snapping open.

“Goodbye Dean,” he whispered, one last smile at the man he loved more than anything in the universe. 

And Dean saw it all. He saw the Empty curl its arms around Cas’ body, avoiding Dean at every turn. He saw it cover up the angel he had fallen for so suddenly, the angel who gave him faith. But last of all, he saw Castiel’s smile, something too beautiful for what was happening.

And then, there was nothing, but Dean, and his arms outstretched, where they last held Cas. 

“Goodbye Cas,” Dean whispered softly, before crumpling to the floor, the tears finally taking him.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry :)
> 
> okay SOMEONE ON TWITTER POSTED THIS AND NOW I HAD TO WRITE IT CUZ IT WAS TOO GOOD TO PASS UP  
> okay but this version of the confession would've been golden okay?????
> 
> but yell at me on twt at @silentmvies :D and tumblr at @thirteen-beaxhes
> 
> who knows,,,,, maybe ill write a part 2 but idk


End file.
